Dans un placard
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le désavantage d'être enfermés à deux dans un placard, c'est qu'on est souvent collés l'un à l'autre et que si on bouge trop, quelque chose risque de se réveiller. Dean et Sam, alors qu'ils sont en mission, vont malheureusement avoir cette expérience plus qu'embarrassante, mais c'est de la faute à Sam s'il se colle trop à son frère! (WINCEST)


**Bonjour! Voici un nouvel OS centré sur Dean et Sam cette fois. C'est du Wincest (implicite, vous comprendrez à la fin de la fic^^) Pas de spoilers, ni de saisons particulières. Bobby est en vie et est vaguement mentionné!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que les deux frères Winchester étaient piégés et confinés dans ce petit endroit. Ils n'avaient même pas la place pour se tenir raisonnablement éloignés l'un de l'autre, et devaient donc restés collés l'un à l'autre, leur torse se touchant. Ils devaient y mettre leur force pour ne pas se cogner la tête à chaque fois que l'un d'eux bougeait, et ça durait encore.

-Pousse toi un peu, Dean, tu prends toute la place! grommela Sam, de mauvaise humeur et cherchant à se gratter le nez.

-Parle pour toi, Sam. Arrête de bouger, t'es énervant! s'exclama Dean.

-T'es exaspérant! renchérit pourtant le plus jeune.

-T'es fatiguant!

-Merde!

-Merde toi-même!

Les frères se regardèrent en chasseurs de faïence puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur ce maudit endroit et cette maudite situation. Mais tout ira bien, vous vous en sortirez haut la main comme toujours, leur avait répliqué Bobby avant de les virer de sa vieille maison! Et quelle idée de les envoyer dans un coin perdu du Montana, aussi! Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de McDonald's, ce qui avait fait hurlé Dean quelques heures plus tôt. Et ne parlons pas de l'électricité. Sam s'était retenu de jurer en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas surfer en paix sur son ordinateur qui l'accompagnait à chaque instant de ses voyages.

-Tu sais ce que je trouve le pire de toute cette histoire? finit par demander Dean, n'arrivant pas à passer le temps dans cet endroit trop petit.

-Je suis curieux de savoir..., bougonna son frère dans une barbe fictive.

-C'est même pas ce que nous a dit Bobby ou que tu ais oublié encore une fois de m'acheter ma tarte, mais c'est...c'est qu'on soit coincés tous les deux dans un placard en attendant que les agents de service aient fini de balayer l'endroit...on aurait pas pu se cacher ailleurs que dans un placard?!

-Les toilettes étaient trop dégueulasses, rappela le chasseur brun, essayant d'hausser ses épaules.

-Bouge pas! le gronda cependant Dean, essayant à son tour de reculer.

-Tu me dis de pas bouger mais c'est toi qui bouge, idiot! J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on finisse cette fichue mission. Je suis sûr que c'est Bobby qui nous a piégé exprès pour rester avec Jody, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Bobby et Jody ensemble?! Ils sont justes amis tu sais? se permit de rectifier l'ainé.

Que Bobby soit attaché à Jody, ça ne lui posait aucun problème, mais qu'il en soit amoureux, c'était un peu excessif! Sammy devait avoir trop lu de livres romantiques ces derniers temps...alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose à son petit frère, il entendit des bruits de pas et ordonna d'un regard à Sam de ne rien dire. Les cachotiers durent se taire et éviter de bouger. Ils virent durant quelques instants l'ombre des pas sous la porte du placard, et se permirent un soupir de soulagement quand le danger fut écarté. Dean en profita pour prendre un peu plus de place.

-Dean! Laisse-moi me gratter le nez, s'énerva-t-il, son petit nez le démangeant sérieusement.

-Je te rappelle qu'on peut presque pas bouger, Sammy!

-Alors aide moi à me gratter, dut demander le plus jeune, ne rougissant pas.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te gratte avec mon nez?!

-Bah...ouais!

Dean fit de gros yeux. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de lumière, car sinon Sam aurait dû se coltiner la rougeur de son frère qui, bien qu'hésitant, se résigna à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Son nez se frotta à celui de son frère dans l'espoir que la démangeaison disparaisse le plus rapidement possible.

-Et surtout, n'éternue pas! menaça-t-il cependant.

Un léger soupir d'exaspération lui répondit. Sam finit par le prévenir quand il n'eut plus envie de se gratter son maudit nez, et sentit son frère se retirer rapidement. Après une autre demi-heure d'attente, car ces foutus agents de service mettaient beaucoup de temps à nettoyer tout jusqu'à ce que ça brille, Sam en eut marre et ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner sur ses pieds, ces derniers lui faisant mal à force d'être debout. Il bougea donc fortement contre Dean.

-Sam, arrête de gigoter! supplia celui-ci, soudain très mal à l'aise.

-Oh c'est bon hein, toi aussi tu l'as fais tout à l'heure! reprocha le cadet.

-Non mais, Sam, je peux plus supporter là...

-Supporter quoi? Et tu pourrais pas éloigner ta torche de mon entrejambe?! minauda-t-il.

-Et toi de la mienne?! SAM! Arrête de bouger! finit par craquer le pauvre Dean.

Le cadet des chasseurs finit par comprendre après avoir réussi à bouger ses mains pour empoigner la saleté de torche qui gênait son anatomie masculine.

-_SAM _! hurla Dean.

-Oh merde Dean, me dis pas que j'ai touché ta...

-_SI _! Et tu l'as bien serré en plus! Dégage de là ou je te bute les couilles!

Sam préféra se faire tout petit, rangeant bien ses mains loin de son frère, rougissant fortement derrière l'ombre masquant sa gêne. Il venait de toucher l'entrejambe de son grand-frère, la honte pour lui! Et pour Dean qui boita durant tout le reste de leur mission...se frotter à lui puis toucher son anatomie purement virile était la PIRE mauvaise idée que son petit frère n'avait jamais eu! Et puis au diable la mission, mince alors!

* * *

**Des remarques? Trouvez-vous que je me débrouille assez bien en Wincest pour continuer sur cette voie? La parole est à vous!**

**(et si vous avez des idées de fics Wincest que vous voudriez lire, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire, je les écrirais avec plaisir (: )**


End file.
